Hey Hisoka?
by Elf Asato
Summary: [TsuzukiHisoka] Tsuzuki sits with Hisoka, trying to start a conversation.


Title: Hey Hisoka...?  
Author: Elf Asato  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, an irritated Hisoka at first  
Pairings: Tsuzuki/Hisoka  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope.  
Summary: Tsuzuki is just...there...sitting with Hisoka....  
Notes: Actually, this is my first Yami no Matsuei fic.... I've spent the whole day reading Tsuzuki/Hisoka fics and I thought it's time I contributed my 2 cents!  
  
  
  
Hey Hisoka...?  
Elf Asato  
June 19, 2002  
  
  
  
Tsuzuki walked down the sidewalk alongside his partner in silence. It had been that way for about ten minutes, starting off when the older Shinigami had asked the younger one to walk in the park with him. At the time, Hisoka had been engrossed in a book that he couldn't seem to tear himself away from, so he brought it along with him. The two of them looked around at the people and things they saw on their silent stroll.  
  
Breaking their ten-minute silence, the question of "Do you want to sit down here?" was brought up and a little park bench motioned to. Hisoka said nothing as he sat down and opened his book. Tsuzuki, taking that as a yes, sat down in silence beside his partner. With Hisoka reading, Tsuzuki looked around at the various trees and such from his spot on the park bench.  
  
They had been sitting there for five minutes when Hisoka tore himself from his book to look at the amethyst-eyed Shinigami and stated, "What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
This response irritated Hisoka as he asked again in a more terse voice, "What?"  
  
Tsuzuki was surprised and confused. "...I didn't say anything."  
  
Growling slightly, Hisoka turned back to his book and his partner back to his observing. Another five-minute period of silence followed, being broken with a "Hey Hisoka...?" by Tsuzuki.  
  
"What?"  
  
More silence ensued, which irritated him greatly and he was about to reiterate when Tsuzuki finally spoke up, "...Never mind...."  
  
How that response was supposed to rest the matter was beyond the young Shinigami. Nevertheless, he buried himself back in his book, trying not to get too mad at his partner.  
  
This time, ten minutes passed before Tsuzuki broke the silence with another, "Hey Hisoka...?"  
  
Exasperated and quite annoyed, Hisoka responded, "What?"  
  
The ritual period of silence followed before Tsuzuki answered.  
  
"...Do you want to get some cookies...or...something...?"  
  
Not even looking up from his book this time, Hisoka said, "...No...not really...."  
  
"Oh...okay...."  
  
The two sat in silence once again, Hisoka completely engrossed in his book and Tsuzuki looking around again. Hisoka tore himself yet again from his book with another "What?" This time, it was slightly anxious from the anxiety he sensed from his partner.  
  
"What? Oh...uh...nothing...." Tsuzuki muttered, somewhat startled at the interruption.  
  
In silence, the two of them had gone back to what they had been doing for the past half-hour or so: Hisoka reading and Tsuzuki observing the outdoors and everything in it. The silence only lasted another five minutes before Tsuzuki interrupted it.  
  
"Hey Hisoka...?"  
  
Not even looking up from his book, he asked, "What?"  
  
More silence ensued before Tsuzuki answered.  
  
"...I love you...."  
  
Hisoka continued reading and Tsuzuki tried to avoid his "would-be" gaze. A minute passed and the amethyst-eyed Shinigami began to wonder if his partner had heard him at all. He was about to repeat himself when Hisoka turned the page of his book and answered softly.  
  
"I know."  
  
Tsuzuki said nothing and lifted his his gaze up to the trees where leaves fell with the occasional breeze. Hisoka went back to reading and more silence followed until it was interrupted again.  
  
"...I love you, too...."  
  
A smile crept to Tsuzuki's face and he silently went about observing nature while Hisoka continued reading his book. The usual silence followed, but this time it was comforting to both Shinigami.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Pleeeeeease R&R? It's not that bad...is it? I know it's extremely passive, but still.... It's the first fic I've written (much less, completed!) in a while...whew. Have I lost my touch? *eye twich, worry* 


End file.
